Mass murderers, masked hunters
by qurota ayuni
Summary: A beautiful angelic 'god' with wrong intentions, an unmasked death god and an interested detective. Now what can we do with that? Ryuk/Raito, L/Raito
1. Unmasking death gods

Raito was…..

Hot.

No, not in that sense. Well, _yes_, in that sense too but currently he's hot as in frying eggs, the devil's hell kind of hot. Sweating. Humid.

And Ryuk's Gone. Again.

Usually he cherished the moments when he doesn't have the great big bat hovering his every move, but the monster has been dissapearing

every night now, for long hours. It made his paranoia insticts kick in. What if Ryuk was plotting something against him?

When Raito asked him, he merely chuckled in his annoying way saying " Its hot. A little flying here and there cools me down."

Raito looked at him incredulously. " Can Shinigamis feel the heat?"

Ryuk grinned. " we are more like humans than you think, Kira."

Raito stopped asking about his night time escapades after that. Knowing Ryuk, he's probably hunting for some apples.

* * *

_Two days later. _

Raito went to bed early that night. Crime rates were low these days, Raito noted proudly. Maybe his dream wasn't as far off as he thought.

" Night Ryuk, " Raito stifled a yawn.

" Night Kira" Ryuk muttered distractedly, staring at the TV screen.

" Oh, when you sneak out to do God-knows-what, don't forget to close the window. I don't want to wake up with anything snuggling on me" Raito scolded, squirming around, getting comfortable.

" Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk….." Ryuk remembered that particular night- he came back and saw a fat squirrel eating nuts in Raito's covers, and then promptly fell asleep on him.

It made such a… funny feeling in Ryuk. A part of him wanted to laugh, and a part of him felt like he swallowed a sweet apple pie. He didn't really understand it.

Ryuk didn't have to glance to know that 'God' was asleep. The soft snores 'God' refused to admit he made reached Ryuk's ears already.

Ryuk got up, and as silently as he could, slipped off in the night.

But not before removing something that made him terribly uncomfortable on these hot, hot nights.

_5 hours later._

Raito, despite being an extremely punctual and routine person, can't really get up very early in the morning without the help of an alarm clock, so it was odd that he stirred awake around 3.45 am.

Hm. Maybe it's cause he slept early.

That could be the reason.

But the reason for him nearly having a concussion from hitting his head at the headboard too hard was however, the exact reason why he was now, Wide Awake.

Why was he Wide Awake?

Well….

Ryuk's head was sitting on his desk.

Without the body.

His lips pulled up in that huge clown smile of his with razor sharp teeth and huge dead fish eyes staring at Raito.

What. The.

FUCK??????!!!???

Raito swallowed and took deep calm breaths. Alright, take it in, take it in… and think.

Raito looked around, there were no signs of a struggle, or Ryuk's body. No blood at all, but he doubted Shinigamis bleed.

So, that left to the other, safer, but odd option. Did Ryuk remove his head?

If so, why? So he can keep an eye on Raito?

Now that was plain freaky, but the longer he analyzed the grinning head infront of him, the more he is sure the head wasn't alive. Or wasn't functioning at the moment.

It was like a big doll, or a cool halloween mask.

Mask……

Wait…..

Raito didn't have time to think some more, because he heard the familiar flapping of wings.

Ryuk was back.

Raito scrambled back in his covers, feigning sleep. He figured he'll get more answers if he observed first.

Raito, the ever great actor he was, peeked a little under his long eyelashes, underneath the mess of blankets he thrown around him. Nevermind the heat.

It was dark, and Ryuk wasn't facing him,nor was he standing near the moonlight. His huge long body was hunched to fit in the window. He landed inside with a soft thud.

While Ryuk was straigtening his back, Raito got a glimpse of what he can make out as… a human neck and…. Normal ears. Raito gasped audibly, causing Ryuk to turn and stare at him. Raito gasped again.

Ryuk..

Ryuk…. Didn't look like a monster at all!!!!!!

On his head was something like the death god's hair, black and spiky. His skin was slightly tinted blue, but was pale enough to look almost normal. His eyes were black, or dark blue, and it held a mischevious glint in it. His lips… Raito can't really analyze because they had quirked up in a much smaller but more attractive smirk, but with the same sharp pointed teeth.

That snapped Raito from his ogling.

" Ryuk! " Raito whispered harshly at the death god. He looked more like a rockstar now, with all those chains and gothic attire. " Care to explain?" Raito gestured at the huge head and at Ryuk's…. real head.

" Oh. I didn't expect you to be awake. " Ryuk grinned sheepishly, Now that Raito has gone over the shock of it, Ryuk did resemble the doll like head, if only slightly. He was more human looking thought.

" So…. It's a mask?"

"… I guess you can call it that… yeah it is. But when I wear it, it's like a part of me. I move my mouth, my eyes my lips and it moves too, It's like my real head, but larger and heavier."

Raito nodded. " Let me guess. All death gods were humans once."

"Yes"

" Humans that are probably neither bad nor good."

" How did you know that?"

" Well, if you were good, you would probably go to heaven, If you were bad, you would burn in hell. But you must of did little or nothing of both. That puts you in a different position altogether. So you didn't appease nor anger the God, so you probably had to work for him instead."

Ryuk nodded. It was all nearly correct. The boy's mind never cease to amaze him.

"Why do you have to wear that head?"

"… We weren't suppose to look like humans anymore. Being a death god, you can't look like a human, so The Creator let us each have another head, another face."

Ryuk patted his huge head on the table. "I chose this one because it looks so cool. Scary and freaky enough, don't you think?"

Raito rolled his eyes while he digested the new information. Really, ever since the arrival of the death note, everything seemed more interesting.

" Do you Have to wear it all the time?"

" Well, not really, we can take it off-"

" Don't wear it."

" ….?"

" Look, you said the head was heavy right? So why wear it?"

" Hmm…. Good point. But it never really bothered me to wear it. Plus, the King might get mad if I don't."

" Why?"

" I DON'T KNOW. Ok?" Questions questons questions. They were driving him crazy.

" Sorry. Just curious."

" It's alright." Ryuk ran a hand in his spiky black hair and hid a smirk when Raito's eyes stared at him. He wasn't really attractive, with the crooked nose and pointy teeth, but he knew he was good looking enough. Maybe Raito would stop looking at him repulsively, like he did sometimes.

" I'll consider not wearing the head. It's not like I hear what the King says anyway."

Raito smiled, then scowled for not controlling that reaction.

"Well, whatever, do what you want. I personally couldn't care less."

"…… If you say so,"

" Goodnight, Ryuk."

" Don't you mean Good Morning?"

" Ryuk?"

" Yes, my pretty killing machine?"

" Shut the fuck up."

Yay! First chappie doneee!!!

I've been playing around with the idea ever since my baby cousin remarked a few things about Ryuk. The fact that his head was sewed on. He came into his own conclusion. The Death gods wore masks to avoid being recognised as they might have lived a life before being death gods. I sometimes forget he's only 6.

Well, I've also heard Obata sensei thought of unmasking Ryuk idea after he finished writing death note too—I'll surf on that :D

Hee, well, expect more unmasking Ryuk stories from me—I'm still excited at the idea—Hopefully the excitement would wear off after a fic or two about it- don't wanna bore you- LOL

Don't forget to R&R! stay tuned for the NEXT CHAPTER!

L: You have too. Thats when I come around.

Qurota: (Clamps hand over L's mouth) DOn't ruin the suprise dammit! ( _Crunch_) Fuck, He bit me!!! He BIT ME!!


	2. Understanding light

_2 days later. _

Haaaaahh…

………………

Raito could see his breath on his window. The air was still, not even a hint of a breeze approaching.

Raito hated humidity.

His golden brown hair, instead of falling in neat waves around his face, was sweaty and matted on his forehead- He had to keep pushing it back.

His body was sweaty, eventhought he just took a shower and hour ago. Clad in only boxers, Raito thought hard whether writing the name of

the repair man that knocked out their electricity in the death note counts as murder.

Well, the repair man did break down the aircond system in his house and caused agony over the Yagami household.

Hmm.

Raito shook the ridiculous thoughts from his head. That wasn't God talking, that was a selfish child pouting.

Raito blew out another puff of air. He then felt a breeze feathering over his face.

"Ahhhh….." Raito exhaled, grinning. Maybe the heat was lifting off Japan now.

But the ever observant Raito noticed that no trees, papers or anything was effected by the breeze- How od- oh.

Then he saw Ryuk approaching from a close distance, his enormous bat like wings flapping continuously.

Raito scrambled up from the bed and started to put some pants on- He usually didn't care being half nude around the shinigami but lately, it became a little…… awkward.

While he still had that stupid head on, it was easy to pretend Ryuk wasn't there or that Ryuk wasn't human. Well technically Ryuk stilll wasn' t human, but godammit, he Looked like one now. An extremely tall broad shouldered rockstar.

His face wasn't that bad to look at either.

Raito shook himself from the ridiculous thoughts. What was he thinking???!

Raito lay back on the bed, flipping idly through the death note. So many names. Names that killed numerous other names. All brought to justice by God.

By him.

Raito smiled.

" I know that look. It's the, I'm almighty, I'm great, and I shall Rule the Earth look." Ryuk sang as he went through the window.

Raito had no reply to that so he sneered at him.

Ryuk replied it with a hideous smirk, one where his smile nearly reachd his ears- only now, it looked less idiotic and more- sexy-

Raito mentally cursed and diverted his eyes to his death note again.

" Kira?"

"Yes."

" Why are you reading the Death Note?"

….. He can't very well explain what he was thinking as he read the Death Note. Ryuk wouldn't understand, no one does. Others will think he's a psychotic person and Ryuk would just think he's being lame.

" Just checking out the names. It might be useful."

"….For what?"

" …..For naming potential cats, dogs-"

"Children?"

Raito sweat dropped. With a sigh, Raito replied " Yeah, Children too if I ever ha-"

" You would actually name your children after murderers?"

"RYUK. Enough. Go get an apple, its in the basket in the living room." Raito felt a headache coming. Excuse him for being a little hot tempered in this extremely hot weather…

Now that stung, the shinigami thought suprisingly. No emotion ever dart into him like that before.

He didn't know why he kept asking the brunette. He just felt like talking to him, even if it annoys the serial killer to no end.

He stared shamelessly at the heated teen who resumed reading the Death Note, a cute frown etching over his pefect oval face.

Ryuk stared at the drop of sweat that started from Raito's forehead, gliding down his flawless cheek, towards the slender neck that Ryuk could close his hand around entirely, and down towards the toned chest. Ryuk let go of the breath he didn't even knew he held when the sweat changed course, gliding around the rosy nipple instead of glistening over it.

He would be a liar if he said he didn't look at humans, but his eyes only paid extra attention to females. They were more attracitve. But Raito….

Hmm.

Raito scowled when he encountered a page with L Lin- written on it. He was about to write the name but Ryuk had remarked how gay did Raito looked in his white sweater which Raito replied by chasing Ryuk around his room.

He never got around to thanking the shinigami when he hacked the Private Japanese Police files and discovered the set up. L was smarter than he deduced.

But the stupid shinigami didn't even intend to help, so Raito never felt obliged to thank him.

"Raito."

" Yes."

" Raito."

" Yes."

" Raitooo."

" for heav- YES, RYUK?"

" I'm hot."

Raito looked at Ryuk, shifting uncomfortably on his chair. The shinigami was flushed.

" I see."

" You're hot."

" I'm perfectly aware of that."

"……" The shinigami was at lost to say. What did he expect the human to do? Despite the idiot's claims at being God, he wasn't God at all. If he was, they wouldn't be in mock hell right now.

" Do something."

" Well? What do you want me to do then? Fan you?" Raito added sarcastically. It was hot enough to boil water, and Raito wasn't in the best of moods.

" Well, I thought, since you're God and all, you might be able to do something. I forgot you're just a child playing dress up. " Ryuk snarled.

If looks could kill…… oh how Raito wished looks Could.

He gave a death glare at Ryuk. He hated when Ryuk made fun of his self proclaimed status. It was insulting.

" Well, if you want the aircond fixed, the fixer's coming tomorrrow. If you want the weather to change, Church is around the corner. Pray for that to the God that started this goddamn world.." Raito snapped, sitting stiffly.

Ryuk rolled his eyes. Raito could get real bitchy sometimes.

" Sheesh. Touchy. I'm sorry."

" I forgive you. With a mouth that size, it's hard to keep track of the shit coming out. "

Ryuk ignored that. A hot and angry Raito was not something you want to mess with, no matter how sexy the tiny God looked.

Raito looked out the window. " Its probably cooler higher up, ne?"

Ryuk looked at the miserable mini death god. Raito would stop giving him apples if he even mentioned to Raito how adorable he looked when he sulked.

Raito stared wistfully outside. " I wish the streets weren't dangerous. It'll be great to ride on a bike, just to feel the breeze."

Ryuk wasn't paying any attention. He suddenly had a brilliant idea.

" Raito."

" Oh man, please don't start this again, Ry-"

" Do you want to come flying with me?"

" …….. What?"

" I said, do you want to sit on my back while I fly high up?"

" I heard you. Just had to get over how ridiculous and dangerous it sounds"

"Oh come on, its not dangerous. I've had over 300 years experience of flying. And if we fly high up, with you in a black blanket, no one will see you. And if they did, they might just think they're hallucinating."

Raito thought about it as he moved to place the death note in its hiding place. Well…..

Then common sense tickled him again.

" No Ryuk. It's too risky."

" Come on Raito. I bet you've never seen Japan high up before. And it really is cool. With the stars so bright and the moon so near you could almost touch it.." Ryuk cooed in Kira's ear.

He stood behind the killer, body bend slightly so he could whisper in the killer's ear. Raito smelled his baby johnson shampoo and… his own scent.

Its making the death god slightly cloudy.

Raito however was almost oblivious to the shinigami behind him- The prospect of being high up in the sky, flying, had always been his dream.

To be free from everything. So what if its dangerous? He'll be careful. Plus, if people did see him, they would just think its their mind playing tricks on them.

The golden neck up close looked more enticing than ever. What would Raito say if he just gave a small bite to it? He had vampires as lovers a

few decades ago, so the idea of ravishing Raito's neck and tasting the apple red liquid is extremely arousing.

It would be even more arousing if Raito would thrash around moaning-

" RYUKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ryuk shivered and snapped out of his day dream, looking down at the brunette, who was looking very crossed.

" Sorry, yes?"

" You have an attention span of a goldfish."

" Oh. I know."

Raito shook his head. Ryuk was so spacey.

" What did you say?"

" Yes."

" Yes….?"

Raito let out a frustrated sigh. " Yes, I would like to fly up in the sky with you."

" Oh. Yay! Really?"

Raito rolled his eyes and procedeed to find a black blanket. He couldn't find one, but he found a dark blue one instead. That will do.

Raito covered himself with the blanket, and added a safety pin to make it like a cloak.

Ryuk thought for a while.

" We can't take off from the window. With you in my arms I can't really take off properly. We need to go higher…. Like the roof."

"Alright."

Raito got out of the window and climbed to the roof effortlessly.

Ryuk jumped out and flew circles over Raito.

Raito rolled his eyes. Show off.

Ryuk, flapping his wings, darted nearer to Raito, smiling mischeviously.

Raito scowled down at the shinigami, who was flapping two feet below him.

"Jump!"

Raito's eyes widened. " Are you crazy???"

Ryuk laughed his trademark laugh.

" Don't worry, I'll catch you." Despite the teasing tone he was sporting, Ryuk's dark eyes were clear and honest. " I won't let you fall."

Raito stared at Ryuk for a moment. Is he willing to trust this mon- no, not monster. An ex-human. If only he knew more about Ryuk.

How could you judge someone who you barely know?

With one last curse at the shinigami's stupidity, and his own, Raito jumped-

Said shinigami however, wasn't expecting him to jump.

Yay!! My first cliff hanger. Nearly killed me to do it, me being a huge anti- cliffhanger. But it was getting too long and I didn't wanna bore you—I seem to drag this on, It'll go faster next chapter I PROMISE.

L: Sniff. Glare.

" You said I'll be here the next chapter."

"………….I'm sorry?"

" You will be." (CHOMP)

Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood

"MOTHERFUCK!!! CURSE YOU LLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hee. Review please. Next chappie written, not checked but if reviews are to my liking, I'll post it sooner than you can say bonk chikawawa!!!


	3. Under the moonlight part 1

_Hello you guys!!! (bows bows) Sorry for being gone so long. I've been too bad ass and crazy to write all year. But I'm retiring for a while now. Exams and stuff. So I shall be writing a lot! Yeaa!! _

_With one last curse at the shinigami's stupidity, and his own, Raito jumped-_

_Said shinigami however, wasn't expecting him to jump._

Just as Raito's feet left the roof, he noticed Ryuk's expression- The gaunt face looked completely shocked, the dark blue eyes wide-

Oh. So the bastard didn't think he was going to jump?

Oh.

So he's going to fall.

Oh.

After Raito's mind registered that thought, his mouth opened wide to scream but before he could even breathe in, he felt strong arms circle him and he was falling faster with the added weight before gliding straight up, like a swallow, or a plane.

Raito's heart was beating so fast, he thought he was going to have a heart attack ( a pun! Hee sorry – qurota) Raito's body trembled. He then felt Ryuk's body shake. Raito looked up to the Shinigami's only to see him laughing silently.

Raito glared. " What's so funny?"

" You! Your face was Hilarious!"

" I've could've of died, you retarded shinigami!"

" But you didn't, didn't you?" Ryuk answered, matter of factly, before adjusting Raito in his arms " Doesn't it feel great? Your first Real brush with death." Ryuk whispered in the little god's ear.

Raito shook his head vehemently. He disagreed. That was extremely reckless and stupid. That wasn't Kira. That was Raito, stupid, brilliant, naïve trusting Raito. The boy's honey eyes narrowed at the thought.

"Hey… I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd jump.." Ryuk said seriously. Raito looked at Ryuk's face, surprised. An apology was the last thing he would have expected from the shinigami.

"It's ok. You caught me in time, anyway." Raito brushed it off.

Ryuk's serious face turned playful. " Yeah, thank apples I did. You would have been a big pretty splat. You sure are full of surprises, Kira."

Raito scowled, which made the shinigami chuckle. Raito looked around and noticed they were flying higher and higher. Raito felt a breeze at his face and looked up- and gasped.

It was beautiful.

Dark skies, that goes on forever and ever. Each star glittering like diamonds around the moon. Tonight was a full moon. It shone brightly, like hiding all the crates, the imperfections.

Raito kept staring. He never saw anything so beautiful, up close.

Ryuk kept staring too. He never saw anyone so beautiful up close.

The boy's honey brown hair looked more like gold in the moonlihgt. It was slightly messy from the breeze, creating almost like a soft halo around his oval face. His eyes.. those honey eyes.. were wide and shining.

Ryuk kept staring.

Raito's soft lips… were taking a break from the thin line he always put them in. Now they're soft, pliant and wet from the small tongue licking it….

He felt a funny feeling in his mouth, in his stomach. The feeling he get when an apple is near. But there were no apples. Just Raito's lips.

Ryuk looked at Raito's lip longingly. Of course he could't eat Raito's lips… maybe he could… kiss him?

Like that would happen. Ryuk banished the thought quickly. Raito… would throw a fit. No.

No.

* * *

So Ryuk flew quietly, letting Raito have his moments He leaned in Ryuk and took more deep breaths.

Ryuk felt the hairs on his neck stand when Raito's warm breath hits it. The shinigami became conscious of how.. Interesting their position was. He was like a flying groom, carrying Raito bridal style.

Raito arms were barely putting any pressure on Ryuk's neck at all. Raito was solely relying on the death god to not drop him.

So Raito trusts him.

The thought made Ryuk giddy.

Then- a formation of birds were approaching themThey made a huge racket, alarmed at the huge black bird with his bundled prey.

Raito circled his arms more securely on Ryuk's neck He growled. " stupid birds.."

" it's actually kind of stupid of us, actually, we should have seen them from far away-"

" You mean stupid of you, I was facing the other way-

" And I was facing you." Ryuk gave a small silly smile. "You look amazing in the moonlight, Kira."

Raito raised an eyebrow. " Sure… Thanks."

Ryuk sure was acting weird....

" Lets go home, Ryuk, I'm getting sleepy. " Raito mumbled, yawning. Ryuk felt that apple pie feeling stabbing his gut AGAIN…

" Alright- Down we go…" Ryuk made a U turn in the air and flew gradually lower and lower.

"So, how was it" Ryuk asked conversationally.

" It was… great, Ryuk. Thanks for letting me ride you."

" Sure.. anytime, Kira.." Ryuk said lecherously-

Only then Raito realized what he said-

" Wait- Not- Not that way, You stupid shinigami!"

' Hyuk Hyuk Your face is red as an apple, Raito!"

" Stop laughing you'r gonna-

" Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk"

WHAMP.

They had crashed into a tree.

Raito felt branches breaking under him and-

SLUSH.

He fell in a pile of mud.

After the shock of falling ended he stood up. Mud coated him completely, like a chocolate bar.

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

* * *

Raito wiped the mud off his face, but his sleeves were muddy too. Where the hell did all the mud come from? It didn't even rain! Then he saw that the water tap was left open hear the flower bed he fell in so conviniently.

Raito turned around and Glared at Ryuk as Hard as he Could.

"I'm sor-

" Sorry won't cut it! " Raito whispered shrilly, trying to keep his cool as to not wake up the owner of the house.

Ryuk's trying to fight it, but he couldn't. He started laughing

Hysterically . Raito panicked then remembered only he could hear the shinigami. So he scowled and walked away.

That's when Ryuk recovered from his laughing.

" Hey, come on, I'm sorry." Ryuk just realized he said more sorrys today than he ever had in his life.

" Shut the fuck up."

" Oh come on, let me carry you, you're really far from home."

" Go Away"

Jeez. He said he was sorry. Now even he was losing his patience. He jumped on the tree and flapped his wings high up, Raito looked back, surprised.

He didn't actually think Ryuk would listen to him. Raito walked slower, trying to think how on earth would he get home before his feet left the ground in one smooth Whoosh!

Raito let out a shocked gasp and quickly grab hold of the shinigami.

" Did you actually think I would leave you there? " Ryuk looked at the mini god. The mini god won't look at him.

" Hey, I said I was sorry alright?" Ryuk exasperated, carrying them higher.

" Sorry my ass" Raito grumbled, but let he let it go.

Ryuk felt Kira relaxing in his arms He's trying his best not to laugh but Death himself has never looked cuter, with mud dripping rom his hair and smudging his cheeks.

Ryuk mentally poked his eyes- he has got to stop referring to Kira as cute or he'll drive himself crazy-

"Whoahh... Fuu" Raito whistled, staring at the high rise condo.

The large building looked entirely made out of glass, so in the moonlight, it looked magnificent. At the top of the building was a vast swimming pool, and diving boards of different heights. Whoever owns it is probably a great swimmer. Or just really rich.

Ryuk flew slightly closer to the building, so Raito could ogle at the materialistic wonders.

" Must be a foreign billionaire." Raito guessed.

" Why is that?"

" Well, the depth and the caution sign is in english. I'm just assuming."

" Oh.."

Raito looked longingly at the pool. It was getting hot again, now that they're not up in the skies. The mud was already drying disgustingly on him.

Ryuk looked at Raito and scanned the pool area.

" Funny. No cameras. At all."

Raito looked around, too. There were no cameras. Not even a glint of red light or anything.

" That's strange. But then again, wh needs it in the swimming pool area? Its at the top of the building. Unless you ride a helicopter, there's no way you could get here." Raito observed. "There must be surveillance cameras inside anyway."

" Yup. Two of them. But they aren not facing the pool."

" Told you." Raito smiled. He liked being right.

Ryuk rolled his eyes. " So? Want to go for a swim?"

" WHAT? You got to be kidding-

" Well? What's the point of us having that discussion then?"

So Ryuk's smarter than he looks, Raito had to give the apple lover some credit.

" Are you sure the camera's inside won't see me?"

" Definitely. If you're worried, keep close to the right."

Raito stared at the water. His Kira senses are saying it was a reckless idea…

" Just do it already Raito. You took a lot of risks today. So why not one more measly risk?" Ryuk said.

When did the shinigami learn to sweet talk? Well.. said shinigami did manage to steal another shinigami's death note.

" Ok."

" Do you want me to just drop you in the pool?" Ryuk teased.

" Don't. You. _Dare."_

Raito's feet hit the ground and he surveilled the place.

It was spotless. He's leaving muddy points when he walks. He saw a little shower at the corner. Maybe he should take one, it won't be fun swimming in mud.

Raito went to the shower in a few long strides, making as little muddy footprints as he can.

I'm sure this dude won't be so mad if I used a little of his soap.. Raito thought, squeezing the pink liquid in his hair- he was then assaulted with the most richest and strongest strawberry smell ever. Wow. Raito rubbed the suds. It smelled heavenly. Like fresh strawberries and grapes..

Raito looked at the label. It was foreign, and it costs 186 pounds!

Wow. He was right. The dude was foreign. And extremely rich.

Raito squeezed some more. He probably would smell like strawberries for weeks, he thought happily.

Raito rinsed his clothes and his blanket. He was debating whether he should keep his boxers on or not. But its still slightly muddy..

Raito crouched behind the huge chair beside the pool. ' Ryuk!"

" Hm?" Ryuk turned around, raising his eyebrow at Raito.

" I'm not wearing anything. Don't look."

Ryuk's eyebrow went higher, yet this time his lips twitched a little.

" I'm serious or no apples ever!"

Ryuk growled but turned around and shut his eyes.

He heard Raito tip toeing to the pool- Raito shivered slightly. He shouldn'nt have taken an ice cold shower- swimming in the cold water didn't really sound fun now- until he saw the pool heater. He saw it on Tv once- couldn't be that hard to operate-

Sure enough, less that two minutes later, the pool was lukewarm and perfect. –splash-

" You can look now." Ryuk turned around, and flew on the diving board, dangling his legs,. He stared at Raito, thinking..

"Ryuk?"

" Yes?"

" How does Rem really look like?" Raito asked, kickng the water softly, getting used to it.

' I don't know. I never saw her without her head off."

" Ryuk?"

" Hmm?"

" Have you ever seen any shinigami with their heads off?"

"….No. Never, Shinigami's like to keep their faces secret from others. It's the only secret we have. Our faces."

Raito splashed the water around him a bit while staring at Ryuk. Ryuk looked… really young. Not really young, but young enough to still be in college. Ryuk was dangling his feet like a kid, and was spacing out, staring at the glass panelling. He looked like a gothic white boy in his twenties.

Raito shook his head and ducked it under water. He has got to stop associating Ryuk with a real human being, Ryuk is a shinigami. Even if he was human, he isn't one now.

Ryuk was spacing out at the glass because Raito was reflected in it.

So this is what mermaids must of looked like, Ryuk decided.

Death was making lazy circles in the water.

Tanned, beautiful, and naked… Ryuk doesn't feel that apple piet feeling in his gut. He felt a different one. Lust. He hasn't felt that in more than a hundred years..

If he wasn't careful, he'll develop a crush on the boy, who won't even give two cents about him.

Too late thought. He's crushing, Hard.

" Ryuk…"

Ryuk stared into the Raito in the glass. He felt a flush at his pale neck, at being caught staring at the little Death.

" Yes, Raito?" Was Ryuk imagining it, or did Raito just blush?

" Stop staring. It's annoying. Go do something else."

Must be his imagination then.

Raito gave him a dirty look and resumed making lazy circles.

Ryuk raised an eyebrow. Well that was a real turn off. Raito's too prude sometimes. Heck, all the time.

" What do you suppose I do?"

" Check and see if my clothes are wet."

Ryuk flew in a huff, before realizing, of course the clothes would still be soaking wet. He heard Death chuckle in the pool.

Ryuk felt irritation stab his gut as well.

"So its like that, huh?" Ryuk grumbled. Then he grinned. He grabbed the clothes and used all his strength to throw it really far away.

From his shinigami vision he could see the clothes land somewhere near the garbage bins many blocks away.

He threw the blanket at a tree a little further way, so that he could retrieve it for Raito after carrying him naked part way. Oh that would definately force the boy to be less prude alright. The shinigami grinned evilly.

Ryuk heard Raito gasped loudly so he flew back to the pool.

A young man, almost as pale as he is, in black swimming trunks was staring straight at Raito, who was trapped in the pool.

Oh Crap.

Oh man that is seriously long. I'm going to cut it into two, sweethearts! Oh L, you can't bite me, You are in the same chapter- just part two!

L: (Sigh) fine.

Check out part two! ( pushes the reader to the next page)


	4. Under the moonlight part 2

Under the moonlight Part 2

REVISED. God, I need a Beta. Somebody! Please!!!

qurota: (pushes L to the mike stand)

L: (rolls his eyes) This chapter is dedicated to.. (glances at the computer screen) Sashocirrione, who commented all the chapters. You made qurota san very happy, and spurned her to finish the second part immediately for you.

qurota: (grabs back the mike) Anyway, thanks Sasho-chan! This is for you! And also the other cute reviewers for this fic!

d3m0n, , yaoifan, and crimsonwolfdemon, and 8 seconds ago, leokyou! LoL ( guitar picks for all).

Ok 4 seconds ago, call me H too lzy to sign in reviewed while I was writing this- LOL thanks 4 the review! Damn, You won't believe how much I wanted to write a smex scene after I read your review. I wished I wrote that instead! LOL- sorry if ur dissapointed- but don't be- there's a reason why the fic is M. XP A smex scene will come soon, and light would definitely be… Naked. Vulnerable. Smelling Like strawberries.

Hope you'll like it. :P

- enjoy! 

25 minutes earlier…

A young man was staring at the computer, his long, slim fingers tapping too rapidly to be typing nonsense on face book or twitter.

No this young man isn't on some stupid teenage website.

This young man is L, the greatest detective in the world.

He was playing solitaire on the computer while waiting for the extensive criminal file to download.

It may take a while.

L cracked his back and massaged his shoulders. He hasn't had sleep for 21 hours. He isn't tired at all.

Just bored.

And extremely pissed.

Kira's identity is still a big fat question mark.

**?**

He couldn't even pin point where Kira is. Let alone know who Kira was.

He had been sure his L Lind Taylor ploy would work. He might not know who Kira was, but he knew Kira was slightly like him. Why didn't it work?

L raked a hand in his raven black hair.

He probably was distracted by something.. or he didn't get to watch it… L concluded. He still wasn't satisfied thought.

Kira had to be from Kanto. The first killing was from there.

L furiously chewed on a sugar cube.

Or… maybe Kira killed the first one in Kanto to confuse him.

There were too many possibilities yet no answers… it was giving L a migraine. For the first time in years, L felt like he needed a break.

L glanced at the window. The moon was eerily beautiful tonight. L wasn't going to be fooled by the serene look outside. He knew it was really hot and humid.

It was odd how Japan is getting hotter and hotter. Sure, global warming was happening everywhere, but why was Japan extremely hot?

It's as if someone left the gates of hell open and the heat escaped to earth.

Sure.. He's been reading too many gothic literatures lately.

L sighed, staring at the monitor. Only 20 percent loaded.

L ran his skeleton fingers in his unruly hair, messing it up more.

L then noticed a blinking light at the mini power system at the corner of his room. Watari had installed it there so that when the temperature of the room was perfect fro L, the light would blink on. It was a great invention; they had used it in multiple ways.

To make sure the room was air conditioned, the bedroom heating at a nice temperature and……

The swimming pool at the perfect temperature too.

L went to the machine and read that the pool temperature was set at his taste perfectly. No doubt it was Watari, trying to make him get off the computer for a while.

He hated it when the old man forces him to do things but.. maybe a swim for a few minutes would clear his head a little.

The beautiful pool costs 2.6 million to build, yet he probably only used it once. L might dress simply, but he definitely liked the finer things in life. He might be a bit more materialistic than he liked to admit..

L threw his clothes off haphazardly and grabbed a pair of black trunks. He grabbed a towel off a rack and got in the elevator.

L leaned his head against the mirror in the elevator, staring at his own dark orbs.

Maybe I'm not being particular enough, L thought. There has to be some details about the case that he overlooked.

L knocked his head against the glass, hearing the hard thunk his skull caused. It didn't even hurt. He must have had a skull made out of bricks

Maybe I need to take a break from the Kira case for a while. Do something else. L lifted his forehead, inspecting it. Nope, not even a red mark.

L got on off on the highest floor and walked silently towards the sliding door.

It's like a game of hide and seek. It's exhilarating, but when the other person hides too well, the seeker gets discouraged.

L slide the sliding door softly, barely making a sound. Eventhought Japan is bursting with life at night as well, this particular night it was quiet.

Maybe it's because the building was too high.

L stepped forwards slowly, staring at his long toe nails in the moonlight. He really needs to trim them; they scratch the skin off his ankles sometimes.

Then L heard a soft splash.

L snapped his head to the right.

There, splashing in the middle of the pool, was a person.

Or was it?

L studied the person. The person had short reddish brown hair resting at the nape of the neck, curling from the water slightly. So this person might be a boy.

L's eyes travelled down the graceful neck towards the smooth back, that was tanned and practically glowing in the moonlight.

Then the boy turned around.

Scratch the boy idea.

L is an atheist. That's why the idea of Kira being a god was ridiculous.

But.. but this boy…

This boy had to be an Angel.

Wet golden red strands fell around the boy's face, curling at his cheek. Those eyes, wide and almond shaped, a sure sign of Asian descent. But the colour- hazel, honey chocolate hazelnuts.

The mouth, slightly gaping, was pink and plump.

L felt his own mouth gaping slightly.

This boy had to be an angel.

After a few seconds of ogling at the angel's beauty, L mentally slapped himself.

No such thing as angels.

Only trespassing teenagers that looked like angels.

L mentally slapped himself again before asking,

" Who are you?"

The ang- boy didn't reply. He looked at L, those innocent eyes getting wider.

" This is private property. What are you doing here?" L asked. His voice sounded oddly gentle in his ears. Why was he softening his voice for this kid?

Maybe because the child looked completely innocent, beautiful and wet in the middle of his big pool.

L stared at the boy. Then he asked another question that completely befuddled him.

" How on earth did you get up here?" L asked. There was no way the boy could've have gotten here from inside. What did he do? Ride a helicopter? Scaled the building?

Utterly ridiculous.

Still no answer from the boy. The boy bit his lip and seemed to sink lower in the pool.

Well, he has to answer sooner or later. L concluded, his dark eyes still staring in the lighter honey ones.

He can't stay in the pool forever. By the time he's out, he'll be in big trouble.

Then something unbelievably unexpected happened.

It actually happened.

Right in front of the atheist's eyes.

In a big splash, the boy flew upwards, hovered in mid air for a second, the golden body dripping wet and glowing under the moonlight, completely naked.

Before L could even let out a gasp of utter surprise, the boy flew out of sight.

What.

The.

HELL?

Raito felt his heart beating so hard for the second time that night.

He is so dead, so dead so dead so dead so dead so dead dead dead

" Heh.. heh.. Ryuk laughed nervously, still carrying the boy awkwardly- he basically just dived in the pool and wrapped his arms on the boy's torso and flew off. It probably looked like the boy was flying from the dude's point of view.

" Shut up Ryuk." Raito said, his voice void of any emotion. Ryuk could practically see the utter panic in Raito's eyes.

Ryuk stayed silent during the short journey towards the tree that had Raito's blanket. He was waiting for Raito to blow up at him.

Ryuk hovered near the tree, shifting Raito to one arm to retrieve the blanket with the other. He couldn't even look at the teen the entire way- He was afraid of the death glare the boy might be sporting at him.

Yet he can't help noticing how soft Raito's bare skin felt under his large hand. Apparently one of his long fingers was on Raito's nipple.

Ryuk ignored the feeling in his gut but felt it increase when he saw the boy's face was slightly flushed. Ryuk grabbed the blanket and wrapped the boy in it, carrying him bridal style.

Raito was strangely quiet.

It was completely awkward.

Ryuk decided to break the silence first.

" Raito, I'm sorry I suggested that you shou-

" Where are my clothes, Ryuk?"

If only his hands weren't full of Raito, he would've scratched his head sheepishly.

" I… threw them away?"

Raito turned to face him., his eyebrow raised.

" Did you throw it Far away?"

Ryuk raised an eyebrow too. " Yeah.. Very far away. Aren't you mad?"

Raito breathed a sigh of relief. And chuckled.

Ryuk looked completely bewildered. From all the things he expected Raito to do, laughing was not one of it.

" Why aren't you mad?"

" Why would I be? Your prank just saved my life." Raito smiled.

" My clothes would have been proof that I was on that roof that night. Since its gone.. there's no proof." Raito gave a grin, and god, it was so cute.

Ryuk grinned back. " You should have seen the look on that guy's face when I carried you away"

Raito laughed. Then he remembered that the guy saw him butt naked. His face slowly turned red. Ryuk had summon up all his composure not to laugh at the embarrassed blush the boy was sporting.

" Are you worried about the kid, Raito?"

" No, not really. From the looks of it, the guy seemed pretty young. He's probably the son of the billionaire, out for a swim in the moonlight."

Ryuk nodded his head, flying higher- Raito's blanket slid a little off his shoulders. Ryuk can't help but stare at the smooth chest and the rose coloured nubs on it.. Raito pointedly ignored the shinigami's wandering eyes.

" He probably thought he was hallucinating or something" Raito said, gripping the blanket tighter around himself.

" Its not that difficult for him to think that, You look like a hallucination Raito. No, more like a wet drea-

" Shut up, Ryuk."

Ryuk grinned again. Raito can't help but stare at Ryuk's slightly-human-but-sharp teeth that glimmered under the moonlight.

Like a wolf. Or a vampire. Something dangerous.

Raito looked away.

Tonight was a memorable night.

It felt weird to say it out loud but… he had fun. Sure, it was disastrous and he felt like killing the shinigami more than once that night, but it was fun. He just fulfilled his dream of flying. Sure, he didn't dream he would be flying in the death god's arms, but he did get closer to the sky.

Raito glance at Ryuk the same time Ryuk looked at him. Raito looked away, his face heating up a little.

" Hey Ryuk.."

" Yes, Raito?"

" Thanks. Again. You know. For tonight."

Ryuk's small smirk was oddly endearing. " It was nothing, Raito. I'm glad you liked it."

Raito looked at the sky. It was dark blue… like the eyes of the billionaire's son. Those eyes…. Looked intelligent. The boy was really pale, and had sinewy muscles. But the eyes captured Raito.

He never saw anyone with such honest yet guarded eyes before.

Eyes that could see right through you if you're not careful enough.

Raito shivered at the thought, making Ryuk think he was chilly. Ryuk flew faster at the direction of Raito's house.

" Were almost there, Raito" Ryuk whispered in the little god's ears. Raito mumbled incoherently before nuzzling his cheek in the Death god's leather clad chest.

The apple pie feeling was back again.

Raito, although he was trying to fight it, was slowly falling asleep in the death god's arms. His last thought was " Wonder if Mom would buy a shampoo that costs 186 pounds...."

30 minutes later.

In Kanto, yet far away from the Yagami household, in a high rise condo, there's a young man, dressed only in his swimming trunks, was furiously keying in his hallucination's characteristics in the Police person search data base.

Brown hair. Japanese. Brown eyes. Around 16-20 years old. Around 5'4-5'6. Slender built.

Probably more that ten thousand identification cards came up.

L ignored the headache he was developing.

After skimming through it, he decided to add Kanto area.

The page reduced considerably.

L feverishly scrolled down the pages. There's only one thought in his head.

Must find angel.

Ryuk tucked Raito under the covers. Raito immediately snuggled in deeper, breathing consistently. Raito was asleep.

Death Gods don't sleep.

Ryuk stared at Raito. His chest was rising, and sinking. He was barely moving. Ryuk sat on the bed.

Shinigami's don't sleep.

Ryuk lay his head on the pillow.

They do now.

L felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. He had been so intent on finding the angel, he forgot to eat sweets. Now he's tired.

L beeped Watari for candy.

L stared at the computer screen.

It wasn't a hallucination, he knew it wasn't a hallucination.

Why?

L does not hallucinate.

Plus, he inspected the place. There were traces of mud in the shower drain and on the floor the pool. There was someone there.

L was chewing his black forest chocolate cake when suddenly-

Bingo.

Good morning, angel.

Far away, tucked safely in his bed, an angel was unconsciously snuggling in the god of death.

Little did the angel know that the next morning would bring lots of surprises….

Yay! Longest chappie I've ever wrote finally ended. (relieved.) Seriously. Part 1 and part 2 makes 29 pages in Microsoft word. Gahh. Hands.. are … dying…

Well now that they met each other, the Real fun begins. I can't wait to finish the next chapter!

Hee… btw… Reviews make me want to write faster and faster… as proven by this chapter, So come on you guys! Make me write!!

Xoxox Qa.


	5. Unheard memories

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S RANT

, Beware.

You can skip this if you want hee.

I wrote this today during my math exam- It's the exam I hate, so I spent 20 minutes crapping on my paper and the 2 hours writing this story.

Before I start my fic, I'd like to thank my faithful reviewers.

**Durwen, Dark Angel of Fire Ice, Meany** (cute name), **Aren, kyothefallenkit**

**SekushiAi** ( btw I'm a fan of your stories. To see my idol review my story is surreal. :DD )

**Leokyou07** hope your headaches are better! :D

**LandonLawliet** your update is here! :D

Two reviews I especially adore. :D

**Call me H to lazy to sign in**- lol I have my Houdini moments- I update really fast, and sometimes, I Disappear. O.0 ur review made me happy n I'm glad u like da story :D and yup, I did continued The games- won't abandon it, nevaa. Check it out if you haven't. :D

**Icaughtkira** I'm glad I'm satisfying ur fetish LOL! Its kind of my fetish as well (high five)

U actually would be my beta? Awesome- its easy, all you have to do is read my story first and correct me :D but I just bought this awesome software - If only I could get it to work on my comp… sigh. Anyway, thank you for all your reviews (hugs)

you should check out my **The Games** fic. Soon, there will be a chappie that would make others have that fetish too… wink.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Just realized I never had it here. (gasp!) I do not own death note.

**Warning:**

Rape. (_gasps of horror_) no, its not Raito you guys. Or Ryuk. Or L. This is a very weird chapter….but I have to write it to jumpstart my plot.

There's going to be a bit of British slang here. I'm not British,.. but I've been to London at least twice every year( my dad works in the airlines and my mom is obsessed with royal Albert silverware)

I won't be using the "Cockney slang" because it is too confusing to others. And me.

On with the chappie!

* * *

Year: **1562**

Location: **London, England.**

_" Oi! Yer bunch of blaggers! Bugger off with yer skinny arses!" the baker screamed, waving a hairy fist at the laughing youngsters who are running away with bags of bread._

_" Skinny arses? you were looking at our arses again, weren't ye, yer nonse* gimp!"_

_The baker turned red with fury and embarrassment when the people witnessing it started laughing. The baker growled and tried to chase them, but they were too swift._

_They ran merrily out of his sight._

_They couldn't stop laughing, all of them. A dark mouse haired boy stopped long enough to open up his bag and take out a loaf of bread._

_A strong smell of freshly baked bread permeated the air and made nearly all their stomachs growl._

_They ceased their laughing, stopped running and walked slowly, savouring the warm delicious bread…_

_" You didn't take any, Wolf'' A boy with blonde hair remarked, his mouth full._

_" I ate a whole loaf when we were stealing just now, Mum" the black haired boy replied, giving 'Mum' his famous wolfish grin._

_" Blimey, you shouldn't smile like that when people are eatin, you look downright_

_scary wif your weirdly pale skin and sharp teeth, Wolf-_

"_ He can't help the way he looks, Mouse, just like you can't help looking like a runt in a wig-_

_A round of laughter all around- Wolf especially. He laughed with relief at the change of topic._

_He's glad they didn't notice he didn't eat any of the hard, dry, barley bread. He was too full to pretend to enjoy it. He just had his dinner, which consisted of Collar'd Beef, Boiled Partridges, Devonshire White Pot and Shrewsbury Cakes._

_He also had two glasses of wine secretly while his father was too busy fawning over the young white faced ladies with big white bosoms and his_ 'mother' _fuming over his lecherous father._

_Make that three glasses of red wine._

_He is not an orphan._

_He is not a street rat._

He is the illegitimate son of a Marquis. Shh.

_He was the only son the damned Marquis has, as his wife kept giving birth to dead children._

_So he was to be the next Marquis._

_He never had any real friends. He disliked pompous gits. They disliked him._

_He cared. He doesn't care now. Not when he has these rascals with him._

_All of them accepted him completely. He did try hard to look like a poor scruffy urchin. He could do nothing to hide his aristocratic pallor, or his upper class English._

_they never really noticed, anyway._

_Its probably because their penchant for trouble was sated, or even the hunger in their stomachs were gone, but all the boys decided to call it a night, go sleep somewhere or go back to their homes that were overcrowded with siblings._

_they all made a pack to see each other the next night, to hunt their next dinner together._

"_ I bet yer 10 shillings with more careful planning, we could steal meat next time!" Mouse shouted merrily, which was followed almost immediately by the other rude lads._

" _In yer dreams, ya nitwit. Like yer even have 10 shillings!"_

_" Yer off your rocker, how on earth are we gonna cook it, ye git-_

_Wolf barked out a laugh and Devil, their leader hushed them, they were making enough noise to wake the whole London._

_Not like it sleeps, anyway._

_When the last of them were gone, Devil and Wolf looked at each other._

_And smirked._

_They never sleep at night. Sleep is for children. One should only sleep a few hours in the morning, if one doesn't have anything better to do._

_No, they don't sleep. No, they weren't done. They are never done._

_They are never done looking for trouble._

_Sure, there was a slight thrill in stealing from oblivious pompous gits down the side walk or even stealing their dinner, but it's never as great as the thrill they get from doing more….. evil things._

_They walked, in silence, in the darkness, further up east, towards the large lavish mansions._

_The further they walked, the nearer they are to his house. His house was empty, except for one guard and servants stealing left over tea leaves._

_His parents were at Countess Daniffelle Dufarge's party._

_He didn't tell Devil that fact._

_Like he was going to tell Devil that particular fact._

_They walked some more._

_Devil was oddly quiet. Wolf didn't bother him. Usually, when Devil was silent like this, he was scheming. Sooner or later, he'll give orders and they would have some devilish fun._

_Devil was an absolute evil genius._

_Until right that moment, Wolf could vividly remember sneaking in successfully in Blair Beaumont's bedroom, tying up the fat woman completely._

_How she screamed inside her gag was tragic._

_They killed her precious cat, tearing it limb from limb, and put the pieces directly on her chest. Wolf also vividly saw the shocked, horrified look on the woman's face when Devil slowly stuffed the kitten's paw in her mouth._

_She fainted right after Devil carved Dw on his chest._

_Until today, they never found out who Dw was._

_Rest assured they never suspected it could be an orphan and a pretend orphan._

_Both Devil and Wolf were very tall for their age. For any age, actually. They almost towered over the men. They put a small silver mask they stole from the circus over their boyish faces to hide their true age. Madame Beaumont kept rambling about evil men in the night stripping her pride._

_She made it sound like they had raped her._

_Even if she paid them thousands in gold, they will not._

_Wolf stopped when Devil stopped._

_They had stopped at a beautiful but simple mansion._

_They stared for a while. Devil whispered. " Check the barns."_

_No fancy carriage. No pretty white horses._

_The master and mistress of this home were away._

_Devil suspected a party._

_Wolf suspected they were at the Countess Daniffelle Dufarge's party._

_Together, they went at the back, where the servants quarters were. These rich people weren't that smart. They put armed guards in front of their grand homes, yet they didn't think to guard the servant's homes._

_Simpletons._

_They filled their empty sacks with handfuls of leaves, making the empty sacks look like sacks filled with something._

_They walked casually through the quarters. The male servants were getting drunk, and the female servants were tending their small families while cleaning their pitiful piles of clothing._

_Nobody even noticed two strangers walking with the sacks._

_" They must be pretty drunk." Devil remarked walking through the door that separates the servants' quarters from the Master's house. " They didn't even see us walk straight over here!"_

_Both shook their heads. This was going to be easier than they thought._

_

* * *

_

Raito turned in his sleep. He felt something against his body. It wasn't uncomfortable. It felt...

Nice.

In his dazed dream land state, Raito snuggled in the feathery, slightly hard thing.

The thing wasn't warm.

But he wasn't cold either.

Raito snuggled deeper, unconsciously.

* * *

_" I think no one else is home, Devil." Wolf said, getting bored. They had walked around the house, hiding when one or two servants approached near them. He was getting bored of the lavish interior of this home. It reminded him of his own cold, beautiful home._

_"Hush" Devil hissed, tugging Wolf's arm, bringing him in the shadows when a large friendly looking servant got out of one of the bedrooms._

"_ Your mother and father will be back quite late, young master, why not you sleep first" The woman said it in a soft scolding tone._

_That wasn't normal._

_What also wasn't normal was the soft male voice that spoke back. It was gentle._

_No 'young master' was gentle sounding._

"_ But I'm not sleepy. Can't you at least stay here with me till I fall asleep? Tell me a story. And I'll tell you the beautiful stories of Japan that my mother told me."_

_The old woman put a hand on her bosom, and there was genuine affection radiating from her very form. She looked like she adored this 'young master'_

_That was very not normal._

_The woman shook her head but answered_ _" Very well, you terrible young man. You tell me first about them beautiful Japanese legends and I'll tell you a fairytale or two."_

_The ' young master' gave a small chuckle that tugged something in both Devil and Wolf's stomach._

_The woman entered the room again and shut the door._

_They were plunged in semi darkness again._

_" Damn,that was close." Wolf said cheerfully, tugging Devil this time. " I think we should go."_

_Devil yanked his arm back, staring at the door. " Lets stay." He said absently_.

_Wolf raised an eyebrow. ' Why? Obviously the hag's gonna be there all night. Then the kid's parents will come back and it'll be harder to leave." He tugged Devil again, harder._

_Devil yanked his arm back and shoved at Wolf " **Stop it**." He hissed. His eyes, flashing. " I want to see who this kid is. How could he charm servants into liking him?' Devil sunk to the floor, bringing Wolf down with him. Wolf sighed. He already saw how the boy looked like._

_Count De Changy was a young rich man, who apparently liked going to exotic countries, or so he heard from gushing young ladies. He apparently fell in love with a Japanese beauty and brought her back to London to marry. Everyone was shocked, but not many said anything. The woman was quiet and beautiful and she bore him an equally exotic looking son._

_In the dark silence, Wolf tried to remember how old the boy was.13? A few years younge r than Devil and him._

_They waited in tense silence._

_Wolf felt Devil shake him harshly, waking him up from his slumber. " She's gone." Devil whispered, pulling Wolf up. Wolf yawned, streching. They silently went to the door._

_Devil and Wolf stood directly in front of the white door. Wolf picked the lock. He put his pale hand over the door knob. " Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you all been waiting for" Wolf sleepily joked, making Devil stifle his laugher and shove the buffoon out of the way. He opened the door slowly…_

_The room was dark, but the moon from the opened curtains was oddly bright, illuminating the huge bed, covered with embroidered silk and tons and tons of throw pillows that looked comfortable and-_

_A boy was sleeping soundly in them._

_Devil entered the room, his eyes never leaving the little figure underneath the huge blankets. Wolf got in as well and shut the door as silently as possible._

_Wolf shuffled to the other side of the room, staring at the paintings of odd shapes. Probably japanese characters. There were beautiful paintings as well, paintings very different from the normal Renaissance ones._

_Wolf walked silently from this corner to the other._

_While he was flipping through a book filled again with the same characters, he gave a side glance at Devil and found that_

_Devil was still in the same spot, staring at the boy._

Sheesh.

_Sure, the boy was exotic looking, but he wasn't that breath taking…._

_Ok, he was, but why should Devil care? The boy was a boy. With male… ahem, **parts**. Nothing interesting. He voiced this thought to Devil._

" _You don't understand." Devil answered simply, still staring. " I've never seen anything like him. Have you?" Devil looked at him._

_Wolf told him he has. This boy went to the rich boys' school, the one where he peeled potatoes _for.

_That was half the truth. He didn't peel potatoes, he went to the same school as this boy. But he was in a different class since he's older. The beauty didn't even knew he existed._

_"Oh." Devil replied, absently again. Devil stared at the boy for a few more seconds before he walked closer towards the bed and gently sat at the edge._

_He was still staring at the boy._

_" His skin is fair… but he's not sickly pale… he's a soft gold colour…" Devil murmured._

_Wolf scratched his head. He stared too. But he knew he had to stop, or he'll be in a trance just like Devil._

_Devil got up. He hesitantly grabbed the corner of the blanket. He slowly slid it off the boy's body._

_Somehow, that rang some sort of alarm in Wolf's head._

_" Er, Dev… What are you-_

"_Shh." Devil shushed him, still drawing the heavy covers off the boy. He finally let them fall in a small heap on the foot of the bed._

_And stared some more._

_The boy wore what everyone always wear to sleep, including Wolf. A long white nightshirt._

_But he's positive he doesn't look as provocative as the boy here._

_The white shirt was flimsy, so it glided over the boy's body. Two innocent points on his chest that somehow commanded both their attentions. Wolf was staring at it, confused at the reason why. He has them too. Only they didn't look like that…_

_The boy moved in his sleep a little, one knee bent, making the flimsy cotton slid up his knees, pooling at his hips. The boy had golden long legs. They were so much more prettier, so much more alluring, than the atttractive whores they spied on…_

_The boy was an angel._

_At the corner of his eye, he saw Devil's hand came up. On impulse, he grabbed it._

_" What are you doing?" He mouthed, staring at Devil. There was a dazed, almost feral look in Devil's passionate green eyes. Devil snapped out of it and mouthed back at Wolf._

_" I just want to touch him. Just a little touch.."_

_" You can't. He''ll wake up. We'll be dead."_

_" You know that's not true." Devil whispered this time. " We can dash out just in time. The servants are drunk. No one can hurt us."_

_Wolf stayed quiet. This was different from the people they played their evil pranks to. Those people… were old, grown aristocrats that he hated. This boy…_

_Was just a child._

_It made him feel dirty inside, dirtier than the soiled servant's clothing on his back._

_" No Devil. I'm leaving" Wolf whispered, making way to the door._

_" You don't want to go." Devil said surely._

_Wolf turned around, giving Devil a glare._

_" Stop pretending you're completely good, Wolf. You don't_ _want to leave. But you don't want to do anything either. You want to watch." Devil said smugly._

_Wolf opened his mouth to protest or something but Devil cut him off._

_" I know, Wolf. From the moment we started this…. Terrify-the-rich thing, I knew you only wanted to watch. Madame Dufarge. Lady Milandre. Vicomte Robertson. All you did was help a little bit. And watched. " He ran his hand at the side of the silk pillows._

" _And I'm going to allow you to do that, Wolf. You get to watch, and not feel too guilty. So just stand there." Devil sat on the bed again, and smirked at his accomplice. "And watch."_

_He's been with this rascal for only a a few short months, yet Devil knew him too well._

_So, against his better judgement, against his freaking conscious, he stood there and did nothing._

_Nevermind that Devil might do something unforgivable to this boy._

_Nevermind that he could put a stop to this just by screaming for the servants, guards whoever and make them arrest Devil and reveal that he was the Marquis son._

_Nevermind all that._

_Because seriously…._

_He rather watch._

* * *

Raito woke up, his eyes blinking slowly. He opened them fully.

He jerked a little.

Ryuk's face was so near his.

Raito swore under his breath. " Haha, Ryuk, very funny. You can stop that now." Raito said, monotonously.

But Ryuk didn't move. His face remained expressionless, his eyes remained closed.

Could the shinigami be _sleeping_?

Raito leaned back against his pillow, staring at the shinigami.

It was still early. It was a Saturday.

No rush.

Raito noted how the shinigami had a sharp crooked nose. His lips were thin, and tinted blue. The shinigami looked like he was dead. Or frozen.

Raito resisted the urge to feel the shinigami's cheek.

Was it soft?

Raito was curious.

But he wasn't curious enough to touch.

He'll just….

Watch.

* * *

_Devil petted the boy's dark, but reddish brown tresses. Devil then strokes the boy's cheek._

_Wolf watched._

_Devil's hand glide lower, towards the boy's stomach, towards the bunched nightgown at his hips… and at the bare skin of the boy's beautiful legs._

_Devil's hand travelled back up to the hips, right at the boy's groin._

_Devil's large hand, touching the small mound there._

_Wolf stared, hypnotised by Devil's slow movements._

_Devil stilled his movements and put on his silver mask. Wolf did the same._

_Devil resumed what he was doing, only this time, faster._

_The boy was moving on the bed. His breathing was uneven. He was making small whimpers._

_Wolf saw that Devil's eyes glazed at every sound._

_Devil then pulled the nightshirt off so gently as to not wake the boy, and used it to bind the boy's arms over his head, on the headboard._

_He then embraced the boy, kissing the plump lips._

_The boy woke up._

_Wolf felt his heart jump at the complete shocked expression the boy wore._

_Devil clapped his hand over the boy's mouth._

_" Shh." Devil whispered, his other arm holding down the boy's legs_ _which were kicking._

_Wolf watched._

_Devil straddled the boy to still his movement. His other free hand, he used it to stroke the boy's diminishing erection, bringing it back to life._

_The boy screamed inside Devil's palm._

_" If you make anymore noises.." Devil panted_, _either from holding the boy down or… something else. " I will kill you. If you be a good boy…" Devil grab the boy's dick, hard, making the boy yepl in the gag._

"_ Then I'll make sure you enjoy it." Devil said evilly. His hand went up to pinch the little dusky nipple, making the boy involuntarily moan._

_Devil mouthed the little nub, biting it, feeling the velvety soft feel of it._

_Wolf watched._

_Devil took his palm away from the boy's mouth to loosen his pants- the boy abruptly started to scream But Devil clamped his hand back on, using his other hand to slap the boy._

_The boy's eyes filled with tears. " Bad boy." Devil hissed. He opened his pants with only one hand, sliding out of it with much difficulty._

_Once he suceeded, he shrugged his shirt off and bit the sleeve, tearing a piece of cloth, which he promtly used to gag the boy._

_The boy's protests were almost unheard now._

_" Pity." Devil sighed, completely at ease at being completely naked infront of two audiences. " I really wanted to hear him moan."_

" _How are you sure you can make him moan?" Wolf inquired. He stared at the boy._

"_ Do you even know how to make love to a man?.."_

_Devil narrowed his eyes at Wolf. He then looked back at the boy._

_" Well, obviously I know my dick will go in here." Devil tried to pry the lithe legs. It won't open. He slapped the boy's pert butt cheek, hearing him whimper in his gag._

"_ I can make you, you know." Devil threatened. The boy, althought his eyes were brimming with tears, still had a defiant look on his eyes._

_Wolf kept watching. His conscience was on a holiday right now._

_He would like to see something perfect being tarnished._

_Devil blew on the erection. He then mouthed it,_

_The boy arched his back, groaning._

_Devil smirked, sucking the boy's hard on. He didn't really know how to do this, but judging from how out of control the boy was being, he's doing it right._

_Devil took his mouth off and forcefully tugged the legs open and settled between them._

_The boy trashed his head, his arms, everything._

_Devil just embraced the boy, to still his movements._

_Wolf watched._

_He decided maybe he has to prepare the boy somewhat first. Maybe finger the boy, like how they trained young whores?_

_Devil stuck three fingers inside. The boy hissed in pain, his erection going down, again_.

_Devil moved around a bit. He wondered if boys have a special spot too… Then the boy gasped, his eyes wide. Devil pressed the spot again. The boy'erection hardened._

_Devil kept pressing the spot, harder, watching the boy shut his eyes tight._

_Devil chuckled evilly when he saw the boy'd hips move a little._

_Wolf stared._

_Devil then removed his fingers and sheated himself inside the boy, slowly._

_Wolf was positive he didn't do that to not hurt the boy._

_He just wanted to watch the boy's expression when he did it._

_The boy's eyes widened, and his muffled scream sounded like he was in pain._

_Devil ignored it, feeling the exquisite tightness he never felt before. They boy made all the young whores completely loose in comparison_

_Devil put both the boy's legs over his shoulder, and surged in deeper._

_The boy screamed. But this time, it didn't sound like he was completely in pain._

_Devil kept pounding the boy. Wolf could see the never ending tears cascading down the pretty cheeks. He also saw that the boy bled a little, like a young virgin._

_Wolf then stared at the eyes, and was startled when it met his._

_The eyes looked like they were accusing, hating, and yet pleading at him as well. They stared right at him._

_Wolf wondered whether the boy knew he went to the same school as him._

_Wolf wondered whether the boy could only feel pain, as the boy's erection was gone._

_Wolf wondered what would happened to him if he shouted for help._

_Wolf never found out thought._

_At the corner of his eye, he could see a a carriage from a distance, throught the window._

_Straight on, he could see Devil completely consumed in his own lust._

_He stared at the boy for a while. The boy had shut his eyes tight, biting the gag to take his mind off the pain, or pleasure, Wolf doesn't know. Because Devil used his other hand to stroke the boy forcefully._

_Nobody noticed him. The invisible, watching wolf._

_He doesn't feel like watching anymore ._

_He went to the window._

_Opened it._

_And jumped out stealthly, into the night._

_He landed painfully on the bushes. He could see red hot blood dripping_ _from his torn knee, but he barely felt it._

_He co_uld_ see a figure of a man and woman hurrying inside._

_He_ _hoped they won't get too shocked at seeing their son being raped._

_Wolf got up, and jogged out of sight._

_Hope the kid would be fine, Wolf thought, as he neared his home._

_Its funny how he didn't even think about his friend's predicament._

_Well, Devil was a **genius**. He got himself into trouble, he'll get himself out of it._

_That's another fun thing about watching._

_You are not responsible over what is happening._

_So Devil slowed down._

_From a far distance, he heard a blood curling scream._

* * *

Ryuk woke up, sitting straight up, eyes wide open.

Raito let out an unmanly yelp and fell off the bed with a thud.

Ryuk quickly swerved his head to see the youth struggling to get up.

" You Retarded Shinigami." Raito violently whispered, getting up slowly.

" Oni-Chann! What's that noise?? Did you fell out of bed?" Sayu shouted, holding a tooth brush.

" No I didn't"

" Yes you did. There's a bump on your forehead and the covers are on the floor and-

" ALRIGHT. I did. Now go shower."

Sayu laughed merrily, skipping to the bathroom.

Raito glared at Ryuk, waiting for the stupid shinigami to laugh at him also.

But the shinigami didn't.

The shinigami was staring at the window, in a trance. The shinigami ran a hand through his hair.

The death god looked so human it was odd to see him sitting in his bed.

"Ryuk." Raito said finally, after the shinigami didn't say anything.

" I fell asleep." Ryuk replied.

Raito rolled his eyes. " No shit, Sherlock."

" No, Raito that's.. **freaky**." Ryuk shook his head. " Shinigami's don't sleep. They can't sleep, Raito!" Ryuk got up from the bed, pacing back and forth.

"I see." Raito said calmly, slightly weirded out with the shinigami. Why was he being so…jumpy? " So what? You napped. I've seen you close your eyes and dream befo-

" I also dreamt." Ryuk said, his eyes widening, his pace increasing. " No, impossible, the King said no more memories could… impossible, no memories can be dreamt… Can't be.."

Raito caught the words Ryuk was mumbling.

' What did you dreamt about, Ryuk?"

Ryuk stopped pacing. He turned his head to face Raito.

A moment passed.

"Nothing." Ryuk said coolly, grinning awfully.

" Don't tell me _nothing_! You were sleeping peacefully and then you woke up like that scaring the living hell out of-

" How did you know I was sleeping peacefully?" Ryuk cut Raito off.

Raito's ears turned red.

" Was the Great almighty Kira… _staring_ at me?" Ryuk said, a smirk covering half of his face appeared.

" No I wasn't!"

" You so were, Hyuk hyuk hyuk.."

"Shut up!"

Raito was about to throw a pillow at the laughing shinigami when someone knocked on his door gently. Raito fixed his hair and said.

" Come in, mom." No one else would knock his door like that.

His mom's gentle face entered. " A friend of yours came Raito. Odd fellow, very polite. Says its urgent. Can you see him right now dear? It sounded dreadfully urgent."

Raito internally groaned. It had to be that freshman in his university. That boy has been following him ever since he stepped into the boy's classroom.

" I'll go down in a bit, Mom."

" Ok dear, I'll ask him to wait."

Raito changed into a cream sweater that brought out the hazel in his eyes and hair.

Ryuk shook his head. Raito raised an eyebrow in question.

"Is this person special?"

" No. It's the stupid boy from my U. He said he'll drop by today if I didn't reply his messages. I'm going to make him stop following me."

" Why would you do that?"

" I despise stalkers."

" if you do, why are you trying to look perfect?"

" Because… Raito paused for a moment, thinking. " I just am. Perfect, that is." Raito smiled, and walked to the door, feeling Ryuk roll his eyes behind his back.

Raito walked downstairs. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ryuk slid down the banisters and ran infront of him.

Raito refrained from calling the shinigami childish.

"SHIT, RAITO! Don't come in the kitchen! **Don't COME IN THE KITCHEN**!"

Raito rolled his eyes this time. Ryuk was so _lame_. Raito could _smell_ the apple pie his mom made for breakfast and if that shinigami thinks he's going to fall for that and let him eat it then _sucks_ to hi-

Oh my god.

_He shoudn't have entered the kitchen._

**He shouldn't have entered the kitchen!!!!!**

" Delicious, Sachiko san, I've never tasted better apple pie myself."

" Why thank you, young man." His mother beamed at him, as if saying " What a sweet friend you have, Raito!"

Only…

This was not his friend.

This was not even his stalker.

This was…

" Good Morning, Raito kun. Sorry for disturbing you so early in the morning. I have very urgent matters concerning the state of our vandalised pool at To Oh University." Sachiko gasped.

" Its nothing big, I assure you, Sachiko san,just **a brilliant boy** decided to be cheeky and **make a mess** at the **pool area**. The **evidence** on the boy suspected for doing this is **solid** and the truth will be leaked out and spread around unless our class president comes now and put a stop to it."

" Oh, Raito, you must do something! Pity the poor smart but cheeky boy who vandalised. His reputation will be ruined!"

Yeah Mom. _Ruined_.

_Ruined Ruined Ruined._

" What is he doing Raito? Is he trying to say he knew it was you there, or something?"

Brilliant, Ryuk. _Brilliant_.

Raito narrowed his eyes as this '_billionare's son_'

Brilliant boy. _Mess at the pool_._ Solid evidence._

_Truth will be leaked out......_

_Unless he came with him._

Raito felt the most disgusting combination of dragonflies, worms, mosquitoes and butterflies in his stomach.

He wanted to puke.

He should congratulate this fucker. His name, his house, his school all in less than one night.

From the coded lie he's feeding his mom, this brilliant fucker wanted him to come with him.

Like **Hell **he will!

"I'm sorry, but I don't know wh-

Suddenly, the fucker _grabbed_ his arm, staring into his eyes.

Those dark,dark **obsidian** eyes.

Were actuallt very, very, dark **blue**.

" I'm sure you want to see, Raito kun." The blue eyed man murmured.

Raito felt the man's cold hand gripping his hand tighter.

" I **do**?" Raito hissed. Raito tried to convey what he really wanted to say through his eyes.

_What makes you think I would follow?_

" Yes. Because we have **fingerprints**." This man was doing the same thing.

_You can't run away angel. I doubt you could fly out of this one. _

Raito's eyes widened for half a second.

He faced his mom and said casually. " Mom, save some pie for me. I'm going to go with my… friend here, to the café shop near our house ."

_I get to pick the location. I won't go anywhere else._

" Sounds like a perfect plan. My driver will drive Raito kun home afterwards."

_Don't even think of running away._

Sachiko looked at the two teenagers. Her beautiful son, and this handsome but slightly messy young man. Its _adorable_ how caring they are about their school's pool!

Both of them walked towards the car.

Ryuk followed but Raito coughed, and rubbed his shoulder- showing a thumbs down sign.

It means don't follow.

Even a dunce like Ryuk knew.

Suprisingly, Ryuk didn't follow anyway, like he always do. Raito wanted to nod his gratitude at the shinigami, but the shinigami dashed inside. What the…

Oh.

The apple pie.

Raito rolled his eyes.

He should have known.

"We have a lot to talk about, Raito-kun." The young man said. His voice was rich, his japanese was perfect. Too perfect. Too dictionary. Definitely foreign.

" We certainly do, Mr…?"

"Call me Ryuuzaki."

_Call me that because I'm not telling you my name. _

" Ahh. Nice name."

_Nice alias._

Ryuuzaki smiled. Raito noticed how the man had…

An odd smile.

Raito gave the driver instructions.

They sat in tense silence.

* * *

Yay! New chappie done. Sorry for the late update. I've been tired as hell lately. I'm not sure whether I really liked this chapter. But it had to be written- Please tell me what you think! :D

Next chapter will be posted soon, because I can't wait to write it.

I'm going to have so much fun making Raito explain…

Oh how he would squirm. Hee.

Review! :DDDD


End file.
